Brainsick 1.0
"Brainsick 1.0" is a song by American rapper-songwriter Twisted Insane and features the voices of Charlie Ray, Z of Firing Squad, Hurricane, Troll, KD the Stranger, D-Loc, Mr Dos Muchos & Crucified, with sampled vocals from Dorothy Gale (played by Judy Garland) and The Scarecrow (played by Ray Bolger) of The Wizard of Oz. It was released as part of his fifth studio album The Insane Asylum on June 4, 2013. Lyrics Dorothy What would you do with a brain if you had one? Scarecrow Do? Why if I had a brain, I could- With- with- with the thoughts you'd be thinking You could be another- Bra-bra-bra-brain Bra-bra-bra-brain Bra-bra-bra-brain Bra-bra-bra-brain Bra-bra-bra-brain Bra-bra-bra-brain With- with- with the thoughts you'd be thinking You could be another- Bra-bra-bra-brain Bra-bra-bra-brain Bra-bra-bra-brain Bra-bra-bra-brain Bra-bra-bra-brain Bra-bra-bra-brain Insane! Hurricane Label me as murder compatible I’m a sick individual, that’ll chop you from the land of Oz Brain sicker than a fuckin' lobotomy on the side of me I got the tools out the garage And the machete that’ll make confetti Of n****s who thinking they ready I’m deadly like a serpent bowl of spaghetti When I spit it I do it to them Leave 'em in a predicament, here they die Crumble up negaros when they try I’m a midwest guy Better yet I’m the wizard Insane done Simmons You can clearly hear me comin' Adrenaline steady runnin' I’m yearning, fiending for something I’m about to get it now I was overlooked by the serpent and the bat Now I'm fucking with the cat from the Cal Verbal anomaly, odd psychology I probably oughta be in a padded room or a straight jacket I don’t know man, I think I’m Insane! Dos Muchos Anybody tryna be the one to come and get it Then they better be upset that a ton of us are ready If we talk about the internet then they could really live it I don’t wanna be the person that you’re hopin' will give pity 'Cause they’re lookin' at ‘em differently, come across a menace I’m invincible, pretend to put his hands on tenants And look what I got all those jumpy n****s as an apprentice And I gotta murder everybody comin’ with a vengeance One ain’t no sicker that be comin' for the brain And I ain’t got to tell nobody 'cause he’s the leader of the gang When they lookin' at him and really wanna be the motherfucker That’ll put a muzzle in ya body then I track up in your name Wanna copycat but they don’t understand my ways And I'm making more money like my name is Damon Wayans So don't mess around and be a victim when I kill them with the venom, blame it on Insane! With- with- with the thoughts you'd be thinking You could be another- Bra-bra-bra-brain Troll Trigger like an animal figure my ammunition is quicker Like I pull on the trigger when I deliver these scriptures Everybody partyin', get in quietly like a menace zippin' it like I pull an automatic Hit 'em with an automatic, got 'em runnin’ like a rabbit I trapping and I chizzle him in Colorado canvas They call me a savage 'cause I damage anything in the way with the brain and I'ma clan Brain! One ain’t no sicker that be comin' for the brain And I ain’t got to tell nobody 'cause he’s the leader of the gang One ain’t no sicker that be comin' for the brain And I ain’t got to tell nobody 'cause he’s the leader of the gang ? Insane! the Gill God Comin' up in the back of the door with the thang N**** now who give a fuck, n**** be comin' up we gonna huff and blow a motherfucka brain Back with the .44 Mag and then cut the cay now Up in the cray now I'm finna contain a n**** comin' up in the hood, the untamed gorilla comin' through straight for the Gilla, my n**** Remain for skrilla Comin' up and we be doin' my thang my n**** Comin' up in the back of the door and I'm grabbin' the .44 Mag and I'm ready to do whatever A n**** lost to the function be straight carryin' pepper ('Cause no one's friends with 'em I kill 'em up when I hit 'em I kill 'em with Dalima) Comin’ and live with leopard jeopardy Comin' through, n**** tryna test me And n**** don't give a fuck about a n**** with leprosy Comin' through incredibly because I'm Insane! Crucified Pull 'em, stuck in 'em, get 'em all nasty and takin' 'em and puttin' 'em all up like the majority So then bustin' 'em through the hospital It's like a posse And so bring 'em around the corner On the street in which we take 'em and then Go on 'em and make 'em feel like insane And so motherfucker they never confront us And we get 'em with the power and with question How do you feel pushy and don’t give a fuck because of it And like an evil, we smash 'em And take 'em to another song Whenever we hit 'em a front me After smash 'em, we gonna hit 'em with the venom And wait the moment till my choppers All will feel and will go like an insane And we are murdering 'em all like murderers And venom all 'em and get 'em all blinked motherfucker I'm fuckin' beast, we are that murdering choppers And we still get 'em on the flames This is for sneak and for the venom As soon as I'm steppin' I get 'em all victimized What's chopper from us bring 'em And stick 'em motherfucking majority And like a leader come and fuck the fucking ego's It’s time to chase 'em everybody 'Cause it's really hard to fuck those bitches And make 'em like pitches in the fucking visions And make 'em all be the scared I’m that motherfucker that gonna beat 'em And gonna rip 'em And hold 'em on their bag And saying like you are my ham and something shit Because they are very wicked bitches that might gon die And I gonna take 'em and kill 'em bitches And runnin' up in your house Insane! the Stranger Psiny psevdo Sovety davali, no bedy minovali, potomu dokonali moral'no Menya tupo ne ponimali, potomu namereno meshali Potom pytali, podumayte puli parabelluma byli letal'ny Tochony navyki po nocham, po nachalu i minovali strany Eto potomu byli zavisimy ot mikrofona Naoborot takimi polomali talony Polovina kotorykh pytalis' potom balabolit' NE zombirovany massami Za gramotoy ne laminirovannoy oni pryatali razumy Slovami zaminirovali vidy srazu Tebya postepenno dva materika atakovali frazami No vy bili nogami po polu Ne slyshali my topota Tak zavedeno bylo Insane! Xavier Hmmm, bitch please, you be layin' in the gravel When I know about the n****s that I’m bringin' to the batter I be kickin' on your head and got it shakin' like a rattle Anybody wanna beef and I'ma murder all the cattle Skedaddle, get ghost Quicker than my brain gets when I hit the slopes We be bittin' mother flame, they deliver the pain But when I take ‘em with the griller Then I'ma hit again the do’ with the flow so switch I fuck ‘em with the lyric and murder, I’m homegrown I be singin’ like an alien and tell ‘em to phone home Like I’m about to hop in the ship with the brother Take a drink over with 'em And tell 'em how many bitches slain dick Then I gotta go with the n****s who can’t spit Every single record that I bring is the same shit Here’s why you don’t fuck with n****s who Brainsick'n Insane! (of Firing Squad) I’m a monster in the dark when I tore up their face Give it a barely other inevitable, I have to pay I chop for the brain but heat it like I make music with insane But we’re equally gassed so I Shoot For The Face, shoot 'em with the A Show pity when I’m switchin' lanes And strategically came to the spittin' range, split the thangs Stop, get choked, the chains It’s the Firing Squad, that’s who, ? Literal when I get on when I gas ‘em with the mask off Talkin’ about what we said, then I be comin' surely after I’m mysterious, hate ‘em, let 'em laugh all they laugh off It’s pitiful, I couldn’t boy, none of 'em are ? Act when I smack, my brain gonna fuck 'em On way to my mind, hold on motherfucker Killer when I’m dealin’ with the villain that is speakin' B.R.A.I.N Insane! Brainsick, bitch With- with- with the thoughts you'd be thinking You could be another- Bra-bra-bra-brain Bra-bra-bra-brain Bra-bra-bra-brain Bra-bra-bra-brain Bra-bra-bra-brain Bra-bra-bra-brain With- with- with the thoughts you'd be thinking You could be another- Bra-bra-bra-brain One ain’t no sicker that be comin' for the brain And I ain’t got to tell nobody 'cause he’s the leader of the gang One ain’t no sicker that be comin' for the brain And I ain’t got to tell nobody 'cause he’s the leader of the gang ? Insane! Insane Hit 'em whenever they wanna run up and they get a bullet up in the noodles Choppin' 'em up into pieces, doin' the faeces when I'm doin' the voodoo Thinkin' about my thesis, finna be deep enough in telekinesis Takin 'em off a leash and put a meat shredder through your fucking poodles Over the top and people lookin' at me like I'm Godzilla Comin' up out the ocean with bullets ready to kill 'em I seek 'em like I'm a pillar I'm lookin' for my division Maybe thinkin' that they would suffer then I'mma potato peel 'em Takin' 'em in the back And puttin' a sack up over their dome And tell them, "Tell me everything I wanna know or they fucked" Finally, get to talkin' after I told 'em it would stop but when they tell me everything I wanna know they're still fucked Dumpin' 'em at your bunk And finna be puttin' your body in 'em And then they don't wanna see me when I really do my thang I will cook 'em in the kitchen and eat 'em up with the feast Muthafucka I'm Insane! Why It Sucks # The background has a very annoying and weird background sample vocals that were lifted from the "If I Had A Brain" musical sequence from The Wizard of Oz. In fact, it plays out throughout the song and ruins a lot of the good chopper rappers' vocals as a result. # A few of the rappers mumbled their lines so much that parts of the lyrics show up as ?. # As usual, Crucified raps so fast that it is literally impossible to know what the hell he is actually saying without looking up the lyrics. # Not helping with WIS #3 is the fact that his verse is literally nothing but guesstimates by lyrics websites due to his aforementioned rapping speed. # Twisted Insane featured his vocals in only the last 10% of the song despite being the main credited artist. # Most of the rappers in the song aren't even on beat most of the time. # The song is insanely (no pun intended) long at 5 minutes and 13 seconds. Redeeming Qualities # Twisted Insane's debut studio album Shoot For The Face and the movie E.T. received nice shoutouts from Z and Charlie Ray respectively. # Charlie Ray and Twisted Insane have good vocals and verses. Videos Twisted Insane - Brainsick 1.0|The song's official audio 8) Movie CLIP (1939) HD|The musical number used for the song's background Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Russian-language Songs Category:Crucified songs Category:Twisted Insane songs Category:Charlie Ray songs Category:Z of Firing Squad songs Category:Hurricane songs Category:Troll songs Category:KD the Stranger songs Category:D-Loc songs Category:Mr. Dos Muchos songs Category:Songs based on movies